supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hudson Family 2030 Valentine's Day
Katie dresses her children wakes up, yawns and notices that everything is red Katie: (yawning) "Wow! Everything in everywhere, especially Kansas City is red!" few minutes later, Katie is dressing their children in their red suits and blouses Meeting Aunt Theresa and her family stops at Brett and Joel's house in Boulder, Colorado, then rings their doorbell and Joel are making Valentine's Day cards for each other Joel: "Mom, someone is at the door." Brett: "I think it is Aunt Katie and her family." Theresa opens the door triplets' cards to Katie says, "(bleep) off! Mom sucks!" triplets' cards to the tridectuplets says, "I wish you're dead!" triplets' cards to Aunt Theresa says, "Aunt Theresa is f***!" triplets' cards to Brett and Joel says, "I wish you're also dead!" triplets' cards to Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom says, "Your bones shall break in a minute!" Cooking a Red Recipe Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, and Aunt Theresa are all cooking a red recipe called, "Susie and Tom's Red Cake" Grandma Susie: "The ingredients are eggs, ice cream, red frosting, apples, watermelon, red peppers, cherries, and strawberries." Grandpa Tom: (reading the instructions) "The procedure is to break the eggs, put the ice cream on the mixing bowl, mix the eggs and ice cream together, bake it in the oven for 10 minutes, 300 degrees Fahrenheit, put the apples, watermelon, red peppers, cherries and strawberries in the mixer, put it in the baker for 3 minutes, 150 degrees Fahrenheit and you also have to put it on the cake too, and the final step is to put some red frosting on the cake." Valentine's Day Buffet Susie, Grandpa Tom, Katie, Aunt Theresa, Juan, Jose, Antonio, Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Julia, Sarah, Kelly, Alice, Amanda, Abby, Brett and Joel are all seated at the table the buffet table, there is the red recipe, heart cookies, heart candy, strawberry shortcakes, and red peppers Jose and Antonio unlocks Audrey's cage with a key and puts her on the buffet table, grabs a paintbrush and paints red paint on her and the paint almost falls on Audrey's eyes Juan: "Now hold still, cat!" hisses Grandpa Tom: "Guys, Audrey doesn't understand what you're talking about and you do not put her on the buffet table." Jose: "That's not fair!" Grandma Susie: "That is fair, boys and Audrey is not food." Antonio: "Shut up, hag!" Great-Grandmother Paige: (calling down from heaven) "Just ignore it, Susie." is screeching and scratching Jose, Antonio and Juan Antonio: "Ow, ow, ow! Audrey sliced my arms! I'm dying! I'm dying! I'm dying!" Juan: "Yeow! She cut my wrist!" Jose: "Yeowch! She slashed my face and my hands! I'm bleeding to death! Help me! Call an ambulance!" Susie puts Audrey back in her cage and locks it Grandma Susie: "Oh, will you three just calm down? It is just some small, minor cuts, and I am certain you are not bleeding to death. I will go and get some ointment and bandages." Katie: "I need 15 helpers to come help with the buffet table." tridectuplets, Brett and Joel raise their hands Katie: "So that's fifteen." 15 well-behaved kids go on the buffet table Aunt Theresa:(chanting) "Go Brett and Joel, you can do it!" (cut to: Grandma Susie putting so ointment and bandages on the triplets' cuts) Grandma Susie: There, all finished. I hope this should teach you young men to think twice before messing with my kitty. You need to realize that actions do have consequences. Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Valentine's day Transcripts